Puro e ionizado
by mimamamemimaa
Summary: Algo muy cortito que se me ocurrió a partir de una frase de Hodgins. Mi visión del comienzo de la relación entre Cam y Arastoo. Spoilers 8x07.


**DISCLAIMER: Ni Bones ni sus personajes me pertenecen. No intento violar las leyes de Copyright ni recibo nada por escribir esto. Pura diversión.**

**El otro día estaba mirando capítulos viejos de Bones y pensando en lo extraño que se me hizo que Cam y Arastoo estuvieran juntos. Surgió una frase de Hodgins que da nombre a este one-shot y que hizo que mi mente imaginara esto.**

**Puro e ionizado**

Hace mucho, muchísimo tiempo, un sabio griego dijo una vez que un principio los hombres y las mujeres eran dobles. Es decir, tenían dos cabezas, cuatro brazos y cuatro piernas.

Existían diversas combinaciones: dos hombres juntos, dos mujeres juntas o un hombre y una mujer.

Pero, siendo dobles o no, los humanos siempre hemos sido avaros y codiciosos. Y tan codiciosos fueron los de aquella época que intentaron apoderarse del Olimpo.

Cuando Zeus lo supo, enfureció, y, tanta de tanta rabia que sufrió, los castigó separándolos en mitades.

Y la leyenda cuenta que desde aquel día, cada hombre y cada mujer del mundo anda buscando a su mitad perdida.

Es una tarea larga y complicada, pero tarde o temprano siempre acaba apareciendo.

Puede ser cualquiera a tu alrededor; el panadero, el vecino, la persona que conocerás en algún viaje... O tu jefa.

En el instituto Jeffersonian de Washington D.C., un hombre pensaba.

Tenía una pequeña libreta de poemas, escritos por él, en su lengua materna.

Enamorado secretamente de su jefa, y perdido en un mar de dudas.

Cada uno de esos poemas iba dirigido a ella... Aunque claro, eso nunca lo sabría la doctora.

-¿Otra vez pensando ideas para artículos nuevos cuando todo el mundo se ha ido, señor Vaziri?

Antes de girarse y mirar a la dueña de esa voz ya sabía quién era.

-Oh, no, doctora Saroyan, no es ningún artículo –respondió, levantando la libreta cerrada.

La patóloga le miró con confusión.

-¿Entonces?

Los ojos del hombre mostraron un deje de vergüenza.

-Vamos, señor Vaziri, ¿qué estaba escribiendo?

Cam tenía una sonrisa divertida en esos labios que tantas veces había deseado besar que le hizo decidirse a compartir su pequeño secreto con ella.

-No son ideas –sonrió, titubeando-. Son... poemas.

Su jefa le miró.

-¿Escribe, señor Vaziri? –preguntó, entre asombrada y maravillada.

El interno le devolvió la mirada.

-A veces... Cuando no tengo nada que hacer.

La morena se sentó a su lado en el sofá, mirando desde el balcón su apreciado laboratorio, ahora sin nadie trabajando y las luces apagadas.

Dejó el bolso en el suelo.

-Léame algo –pidió al cabo de un rato de silencio.

El otro la miró sorprendido.

No se esperaba esa petición. Se esperaba algo como _"tiene que centrarse en el trabajo, señor Vaziri"_ o simplemente una sonrisa de incredulidad y que ella se marchara a su casa.

Pero el hombre abrió su libreta y escogió uno de sus poemas.

Se aclaró la voz y empezó a leer.

Sentía los ojos oscuros de ella clavados en sus labios, observando cómo se modulaban para formar las palabras.

Sonidos iban desfilando de su boca, formando palabras que, aunque no entendiera, comprendía la intención. Veía que detrás de aquella lengua que no lograba descifrar se escondía algo muy simple.

Algo tan simple como un te amo.

Cam sintió que podría haberse quedado toda la eternidad escuchando esa voz suave y modulada.

Pero, como todo lo bueno, el poema acabó.

El persa la miró fijamente, expectante.

-Es precioso –sonrió ella.

El otro formó una media sonrisa.

-No ha entendido ni una palabra, doctora Saroyan.

Su sonrisa se transformó en una carcajada.

-Cierto –dijo-, pero entiendo que ha querido decir.

El interno formó una fina línea con sus labios, sin comprender.

-Fuera de los horarios laborales, puedes tutearme y llamarme Cam –le dijo la patóloga con un tono sincero.

Los ojos de él adquirieron un brillo que ella jamás había visto. Y tenía que reconocer que se había fijado mucho...

-Llámame Arastoo, Cam –respondió él de la misma manera.

Se sonrieron y entre ellos volvió a instalarse un cómodo silencio, ambos pensando en el otro.

-¿De qué hablaba el poema? –preguntó la patóloga de repente.

Arastoo no la miró esta vez. Fijó sus ojos en la plataforma de abajo, pensando cómo contestarle.

Respiró hondo y se preparó para responder. Sabía que muchas cosas podían cambiar según su respuesta.

-Habla de un hombre –empezó-. Un hombre enamorado –se giró para mirarla fijamente a los ojos-. Por mala suerte no puede ver a la mujer que ama todos los días, pero cuando tiene la oportunidad siente que Alá le tiene en consideración. Pero esa mujer puede influir sobre su vida, le puede quitar muchas cosas que a él le gusta hacer si ella no siente lo mismo. Por eso tiene miedo de decirle que la ama, tiene miedo de arruinar su vida.

Cam sonrió entendió todo lo que él quería decirle.

Con una mano acarició su mejilla y abrió la boca para contestar.

-Estoy convencida de que ella también le ama.

Esas fueron las únicas palabras que él necesitó para acortar la distancia entre ellos y besarla con pasión.

Cuando se separaron, una carcajada traviesa salió de sus labios.

Esta vez fue ella la que le besó con todo su amor.

A la mañana siguiente volverían a ser el aplicado interno señor Vaziri y su jefa, la inflexible doctora Saroyan. Pero por la noche serían simplemente Arastoo y Cam, los amantes entregados el uno al otro.

Y es que, como dijo Hodgins alguna vez, el amor flota en el aire puro e ionizado del laboratorio.

¿Por qué resistirnos?


End file.
